<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>newsies-of-new-yawk tumblr requests by vivalabandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103582">newsies-of-new-yawk tumblr requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalabandoms/pseuds/vivalabandoms'>vivalabandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Javey - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalabandoms/pseuds/vivalabandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>these r just the requests from my tumblr put here for ~organisation~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. finally home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhhh could I get javey of whatever you're in the mood for? But if I can have first kiss (maybe during the strike party, or smth loud like that) would also be really neat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We won!”</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jack's voice rang out from the balcony, loud and proud. Immediately, the newsies on the streets threw their arms up and cheered, clapping each other on the back and yelling in excitement.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey wasn’t celebrating. He was happy. Overjoyed, even. But he had his eyes fixed on their revered strike leader – through the crowd of jostling bodies and caps in the air, he watched Jack beam at everything happening below. The sight warmed his heart, more than he could explain. Before he could rationalize what he was feeling, Les launched himself into his brother’s arms. Davey snapped out of it, laughed, and spun him around. He went on to hug and congratulate every newsie in the vicinity as he waited for Jack to descend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After Pulitzer ordered them back to work, Jack wove his way through the crowd to find him. “Davey!” Davey spun around, eyes lighting up. “Jackie! We did it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack threw himself onto Davey, who nearly fell backwards. He didn’t care. He hugged Jack as tightly as he could, not wanting to let go. Unfortunately for him, Jack pulled away and grinned. “Ready to sell more papes?” “Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fellas!” They turned to see Race, who had clambered onto one of the carts. “This calls for a celebration, I think. Miss Medda,” he turned his attention to the amused lady. “D’ya think your theatre has room for us tonight?” “It would be my honour, Racetrack.” “Thank you, Miss Medda! You heard her newsies, sell your evening papes and head to the Bowery. Tonight, we celebrate!” Newsies Square was filled with cheering once more. Jack sniggered as Wiesel attempted to shoo everyone away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katherine and her father disappeared inside, leaving the boys to go about their day. Throughout the day, Jack stuck close to Davey. Davey had chalked it up to relief that the strike was over and didn’t think more about it. The evening edition came and went and soon Jack, Davey, and Les found themselves outside Medda’s theatre.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it was loud. The boys were having fun, talking and laughing. Finch had brought his playing cards and there was a large group of them yelling at Elmer as they played bluff. Medda's sweet vendor was passing around candies, getting all the younger kids and Race on a sugar rush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Les ran off to hoard the candy before Davey could stop him. “Don’t eat too much!” he called out after him. “Aw, let the kid relax for a night, eh Dave? You should too. You put a lot of your effort into the strike, you gotta unwind.”</p>
  <p>“I guess...” Davey still looked unsure as Jack led him to the poker circle. They played a couple of rounds, and the evening soon turned into night. The younger newsies had reached the end of the sugar rush and crashed on the seats at the back. As they dealt their fourth round of bluff, Medda came out on the stage. “Would you boys like some entertainment?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And so, the cards were abandoned to listen to the melodies that soon filled the entire theatre. The boys, Davey noticed, seem to have coupled up at this point. He laughed as he watched Albert slap Race across the face as he sprawled out over the redhead and three seats. Medda was singing some ballad for the boys, who were immensely enjoying it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In this whole mess of a group, he felt at home. He was leaning against Jack, and now more than ever, he felt whole and happy. He looked up at Jack and found him looking back at him. Before he even realized what was happening, Jack leaned down and kissed him. Davey nearly melted into the seats as he felt Jack’s hands snake up to his face, cupping him and deepening the kiss. They pulled away, and Davey just stared at him. He grabbed Jack’s hand and entwined their fingers together. Jack broke out into a grin.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to wait too long for that.” Davey chuckled and softly drew circles on the back of Jack’s hand. “I love you, Kelly.”</p>
  <p>“I love you too, Jacobs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They settled back into their seats, Davey still clasping Jack’s hand and leaning into his side as Jack played with his hair. For the first time in forever, he felt at peace.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. eyes are finally open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the kiss jack and kath have after the strike BUT it's with jack and davey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, don’t sweat it, gov. I mean, with the strike settled I should be hitting the road.” The grin dropped from Davey’s face. As much as he liked Jack, he had to admit he was stubborn as hell sometimes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Jack started walking away, Davey called after him. “Don’t you ever get tired of singing the same old tune?” The boy stopped, allowing himself to be confronted face to face. Davey cleared his throat and continued, “What’s Santa Fe got that New York ain't?” He paused and looked at him knowingly. “Tarantulas?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Better yet,” Kath chimed in, “What’s New York got that Santa Fe ain’t?”<br/>“New York’s got us,” Crutchie said softly, appearing at Jack’s side. “And we’re family.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pulitzer rolled his eyes from his balcony. “Did I not hear something about the strike being settled? Katherine, inside.” Kath put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I hope you choose to stay, Kelly. Honestly, I think you’ve got more than enough to keep you here.” She cast a glance at Davey and winked before running back inside. Davey bit his tongue. He had confided in her about their almost-kiss in the penthouse before Kath had barged in with the Children’s Crusade idea. Despite being told to keep it to herself, she was not very good at hiding that she knew. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Papes for the newsies!” Wiesel called out from somewhere behind them. Crutchie tugged at Davey’s arm. “You comin’?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey glanced at Jack. “Go ahead, I’ll catch up with you.” Crutchie’s eyes darted between the two of them, but just shrugged and joined the unruly line. Jack didn’t look in their direction. Davey could see the gears in his head turning. He didn’t want Jack to leave - why would he? He was hopelessly in love with him. Neither of them had spoken about the penthouse incident, and it felt like they were never going to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey nudged him. “Well, don’t just stand there. You've got a union to run.”<br/>Jack raised an eyebrow. “So do you, Dave.”<br/>“I’m only assisting, Mr. President. Besides, didn’t someone just offer you a very exciting job?”<br/>“What, me, work for Pulitzer?”<br/>“You already work for Pulitzer.”<br/>“Oh. Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey smiled at him. He tried searching his eyes for some sort of finality, to see if he’d made up his mind, but Jack looked distant. He was aware Jack wanted to run away to New Mexico but at the back of his mind, Davey knew that that was just a distraction for a scared boy who wanted to think about anything but his current problems, and something told him that Jack knew it too; he just didn’t want to face it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And,” Davey continued carefully, “You’ve got one more ace up your sleeve.”<br/>Jack looked at him. “And what would that be?” “Me.” Davey looked down and in a split second decided, <em>fuck it, I'm doing this</em>, and caught Jack’s hand, entwining their fingers. Jack’s breath hitched in his throat as he looked back at Davey. It almost looked the fog in his brain was clearing. “Wherever you go, I’m there. Right by your side.”<br/>He hesitated for a second. “For sure?”<br/>“For sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack moved in closer, a small smile playing on his lips. “It don’t take much to be a dreamer,” he said, fiddling gently with Davey's slender fingers. “Y’know? All you do is close your eyes. But all you ever see is some... made-up world.” Davey didn’t say anything. He watched as Jack took a breath and spoke again. “Well, now my eyes is finally open and my dreams, they’s average size. But,” they were close now, up in each other’s faces. Davey saw Jack’s hazel eyes pierce into his. “They don’t much matter if you ain’t with me.” If his mind wasn’t made up before, it sure was now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey mentally cheered in relief as Jack pulled him in, connecting their lips. Jack’s hands found Davey’s cheeks as he snaked his way around Jack’s waist. There was no sense of urgency or desperation - it was gentle, passionate; everything Davey had imagined kissing Jack would be. They could’ve stood there and made out for hours on end but unfortunately, they had been spotted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guys!” Les squealed, pointing excitedly at the two boys. The newsies turned their attention to them and lost it, but for different reasons than Davey was expecting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Albert yelled as Jojo high fived Buttons. The rest of the boys groaned and dug into their pockets. “Cough it up, fellas. We told youse, they’d be eating each other’s faces off before the end of the month. Race, your cigar please an’ thank you.” “I hate you,” Race mumbled as Albert snatched the cigar from him. He looked at the pair in annoyance. “I hope you’re happy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack squeezed Davey’s hand and grinned. “Absolutely.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: newsies-of-new-yawk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. jack is not so smooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack being a gay mess. do with it what you will</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“There’s a new kid in my AP Lit class,” Race said as he bit into his apple.<br/>Jack looked up from his sketchbook. “Okay. And..?”<br/>“Nothin’. I’m just sayin’.”<br/>“Okay,” Jack said, turning his focus back to the portrait he was drawing. Junior year had just started and his art teacher had already made him start his portfolio work. He was currently working on charcoal portraits, and they weren’t coming out the way he wanted them to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their table fell back into silence, Race’s chewing being the only sound provided. Then -  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s cute.”<br/>“Hm? Who is?”<br/>“The new kid.”<br/>Jack put his charcoal bit down. “Okay, please don’t tell me you’re trying to set me up again.”<br/>“I’m just looking out for you!” Race protested. “And this won’t be like last time, I swear. I’m certain this one’s gay, Jack. He dresses like Tyler Oakley in 2013.”<br/>“No, Race. I’m capable of getting my own dates.”<br/>“You’ve rejected everyone that’s asked you out so far!” Race complained. “I'm gonna have to kill you one day, lucky bastard.”<br/>“Suck my dick.”<br/>“I would if you let me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack rolled his eyes and shifted his focus back to his book. It wasn’t looking as good as he wanted it to, but he could probably make it work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, Race started rapidly elbowing him, causing Jack to smudge his drawing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Race, look what you did,” Jack whined. “Forget that, there’s the kid!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not interes-” Jack’s jaw dropped in the middle of his sentence.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack had seen a good many boys in his day, but nobody who looked as pretty as this one. He stood at the cafeteria’s entrance, evidently not knowing where to go. A grey tie hung loosely over his light blue button-up. He had one hand on the strap of his backpack as the other nervously shoved into the pocket of his jeans. Jack's swooning was interrupted by Race putting him in a headlock and rubbing his cheek vigorously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ow! Race, what the hell?”<br/>“You had some charcoal on your face.” He straightened Jack up and ruffled through his hair. “Okay, done. I'm calling him over.”<br/>“Pardon?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Race ignored Jack’s poking and waved his arms in the air. “Davey! Dave!” The dark-haired boy turned his attention to Race and awkwardly waved. “I sit behind you in AP Lit!” he continued yelling across the cafeteria, drawing the attention of the other kids. Davey’s face turned red as he speedily walked to their table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Race patted the seat beside him and he obediently sat. “Hi. Uh, Anthony, right?”<br/>“Please, Anthony’s my father. Call me Race.”<br/>“Um, okay... why?”<br/>“I like it more. Makes me interestinger.”<br/>“O-kay. Cool. I think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Davey, I'd like you to meet my best friend Jack. Jack, this is Davey.”<br/>“It’s David,” he said. “Pleasure to meet you.”<br/>“Nice to meet you, Davey,” Jack said, allowing the first part of what he just said to sail over his head.<br/>“It’s- never mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh would you look at that, I’m getting a phone call,” Race said, picking up the one on the table.<br/>“That’s my phone, Race.”<br/>“Can’t hear you, talking to my mommy,” and with that, he ran out of the room. Jack laughed. “It’s funny because he’s an orphan,” he explained to Davey, whose expression turned from bewildered to mortified. Jack's eyes widened. “Uh, no, I’m joking. I mean, he is an orphan but he doesn’t mind. Not that orphan jokes are funny or anything, I mean I’m an orphan too... I mean, just that... where did you say you were from?” Jack squeaked out the last part, desperately hoping he didn’t fuck it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I never said where I was from.”<br/>A little alarm that sounded along the lines of <em>You fucked up! You fucked up!</em> played in his brain as he tried to think of what to say next.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>C'mon, something normal. Just say ‘oh okay, so where are you from?’ that’s it. Just say it. Say it, Kelly,</em> he coached himself. He opened his mouth to ask the reasonable question but all that came out was unnaturally forced laughter. He could feel his guardian angel flipping him off from somewhere above as David shrank back in his seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was looking pretty scared, and Jack knew he had nowhere else to go. In a last-minute attempt to save the conversation, he plastered a goofy smile on his face and asked, “So... Hitler. Thoughts?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David made a conscious effort to avoid him after that.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(Jack found him and begged for forgiveness after a couple of days. He's buying him ice cream as an apology later.)</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. got a secret, can ya keep it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Javey trying to keep their relationship a secret. BONUS if everyone literally all know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the strike was settled, and Jack reckoned that he and Davey had gotten better at sneaking around. It's not like they wanted to, but they didn’t want to risk anything. Jack couldn’t stand the thought of Davey being ripped away from him by a cruel, uncaring world. Davey felt the same, so while he was surprised that Jack was the one who suggested it, he gladly went along.</p><p>A lot of things worked in their favor.  </p><p>They were best friends, so nobody thought it was weird when Jack hugged Davey in celebration whenever there was a good headline.<br/>They always sold together, so it was normal for them to wander around as a pair, with Les at their heels. On some days Les would ask to go with Crutchie or Blink, and Davey would let him, under the reasoning that a sick orphan and a crippled orphan would yield more results. This meant that Jack and Davey would be able to sell for a while and subsequently hide in dark alleyways to make out.<br/>Then they’d go to Jacobi’s for lunch if it was a good selling day and keep their fingers locked discretely under the table.<br/>And some days after the evening edition, Katherine would offer to drop Les home because it’s on the way boys, really it’s fine, go play poker with the others, but they wouldn’t play poker with the others because they would be in the back of Medda’s theatre, holding each other in the darkness, and heading back after half an hour so as to not arouse suspicion.</p><p>There have been a couple of times when they nearly got caught. They've had Finch catch them heading into an alley once which they played off as we heard a distressed cat, Finch, honest, and Les interrupt their lunch when he finished selling early, but apart from that, they were pretty careful.</p><p>Or at least, they thought they were.</p><p>About a month after the strike, it rained. Heavily. Nobody was stepping outside and the newsies couldn’t afford to fall sick so everyone found themselves back at the lodging house, shivering as they passed around towels.</p><p>Albert looked around the soaking wet newsies. “Where’s Race? Everyone else is here.”<br/>“He said he was heading to Brooklyn. He'll be fine, Spot wouldn’t let him walk back in this weather,” Crutchie said, swinging himself onto his bunk.<br/>“What’s he doin’ in Brooklyn anyway? He's with Spot a lot,” Jojo commented as he dried his hair.<br/>“Aw, same thing Davey an’ Cowboy here have been doin’ for a while,” Crutchie grinned. Jack nearly choked on his water. “What?”<br/>“Ohh, so eatin’ each other’s faces off and pretending like it’s secret from everyone, got it,” Jojo solemnly nodded. The rest of the boys laughed. Jack's face turned red.  </p><p>“The hell are you on about?” Jack demanded, but it was too late for pretending to not know.</p><p>“You knows exactly what we’s talking about Kelly,” Finch said. “I’s seen you guys goin’ at it like it’s nobody’s business in the park. Y’know it’s a public place, right?”<br/>“An’ all Les tells me about when we’re selling is how ‘noxious you and his brother are. Says it’s like selling with a newly married couple,” Crutchie said, enjoying the look of embarrassment on his best friend’s face. Jack mentally facepalmed. So that’s why Les took a sudden liking to Crutchie.<br/>“Also, you guys flirt a lot,” Romeo chimed in. “Makes me feel like I’m slackin’.”<br/>“And I may have followed you into the theatre one night,” Buttons admitted sheepishly. “I jus’ wanted to know if youse could ask Medda somethin’ but you was both... busy.”</p><p>Jack wasn’t sure if his face could turn redder.</p><p>“Plus, why d’ya think Kath keeps offerin’ to drop Les home?” Specs pointed out. “We all have eyes, Jack.”  </p><p>Jack didn’t have anything to say in his defense.</p><p>“I wasn’t expectin’ that.”<br/>“Duh, you’re stupid,” Crutchie said. “But Jack, you should know ain’t none of us care. Really. You can trust us. Both of you get some sense into your head and be careful outside. We’s a family in here.”<br/>Jack smiled. “Thanks, Crutchie.” It did feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that his friends knew.<br/>“No problem. Now that we know, you gotta make sure Davey don’t freak when he finds out.”</p><p>“Finds out about what?” Davey asked, emerging from the bathroom. He'd fallen in a puddle and had spent the last ten minutes trying to scrub out as much mud as possible. He was now wearing one of Jack’s shirts, and it was probably the cutest thing Jack had seen.</p><p>“Er, nothing. You an’ I need to talk,” he said, pulling Davey into the lobby. The other newsies waved them goodbye, counting down the seconds till Davey showed up again, too embarrassed to speak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. davey is gay mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After reading you’re gay mess jack can you do one but it’s davey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“David has a cru-ush!” Sarah sings, ducking the pillows that are being haphazardly thrown her way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarahhh,” David groans into his bed. “I told you because I want you to help me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will,” his older sister assures him. “I say this with love, but I need some time to drink in the fact that my socially awkward loner brother has feelings!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” David says, sitting up. “What would that sound like without love?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. Tell me about him.”</span>
  
</p><p><span>“Well, his name is Jack-”</span> <br/><span>“Hot.”</span> <br/><span>“-and we have three classes together. I've never talked to him. Except once. He asked to borrow an eraser in Art.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Describe him,” Sarah urges.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, um. He's hot. Like, really hot. He's got the kind of smile </span>
  <span>that lights</span>
  <span> up a room, and his eyes crinkle when he does. Um, he’s funny. A little snippy. Likes bending the truth sometimes. But he’s fun, and his accent, god,” David falls back into bed, covering his face. “It’s pathetic, Sar. What do I do?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is absolute gold,” Sarah says. “I’m amazed, little brother. You seem to have good taste.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the doorbell rings and Les wanders into David’s room. “That’s probably my art tutor. Ma said she wants you to come say hello.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we need to?” David asks. “Why do you even need a tutor? It's art, Les.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Les crosses his arms. “Don’t make fun of my passion, David.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you draw a thing in your life.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, leave him alone Dave. Word on the street is that Sally likes an artsy guy. Am I right, Les?” Sarah pokes Les in the stomach. He grins, a lightly blush dances across his nose. “Maybe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids!” Esther’s voice floats up the stairs. “Come down, Les’ art teacher is here!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Jacobs siblings file out of David’s room, with Les leading the pack. David’s plan is to say a quick hello, fetch them a glass of water like his mother taught them, and then take Sarah back upstairs so he can pine some more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here they come – this is Lesley, your new student; and my other two. These are my twins, Sarah and David.” David hasn't seen the teacher yet but he really doesn’t care.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know Davey,” an all too familiar voice says. David does a double-take as he realizes </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy cow Jack Kelly is in my house</span>
  </em>
  <span> and promptly falls down the stairs. He yelps, his body </span>
  <span>twisting</span>
  <span> as he falls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“David!” Sarah and Jack rush to his side, pulling him up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jack asks, crouching down to David’s ankle. David wants to answer but he can’t because his proximity to Jack and the fact that he tripped down a stairwell knocked the air out of his lungs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Davey, does this hurt?” Jack asks, gently pressing his ankle. David whimpers, more out of the shock of Jack touching him than the pain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think it’s just twisted. He'll be fine in a couple of days,” Jack says as he straightens up. David doesn’t say anything, just stares wordlessly and nods. Esther tuts and shakes her head. “Silly boy, he’s never had good full-body coordination.” Les stifles a laugh from behind Jack.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave, say thank you to... sorry, what’s your name?” Sarah asks, still hoisting David up. He subtly stamps her foot, but she doesn’t seem to notice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack Kelly,” he </span>
  <span>answers</span>
  <span> with a smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, where have I... oh. OH,” Sarah’s smile turns cheeky as it hits her. “Well, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice to meet you, Jack. You know my little brother here?” She grins and shifts David’s positioning around her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have some classes together.” He sees David hanging around his sister like a rag doll. “Do you want me to take him, Sarah?” Jack offers, extending his arms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” David says, immediately regretting the outburst as he sees Jack’s face. “I mean, I don’t want you. No, that came out wrong. I mean, no need, it’s okay. </span>
  <span>Sarah will</span>
  <span> just take me upstairs,” he hints at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She understands, winks, and says, “No, I don’t think you can walk up the stairs just yet. Jack, could you take him to the dining table? Les’ll show you. I'll get some water and an ice pack.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine, really, Sarah. Sarah.” David’s eyes widen as Sarah pawns him off to Jack, and he steadies himself using his shoulders. Fuck, they’re strong shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This way, Mr. Kelly,” Les says, leading a hobbling David and a smirky Jack to the table. Jack gently sets him down, and Davey can’t help but feel sad at the loss of contact between them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll feel fine in a day or two, Davey,” Jack says as he pulls out the chair next to him. Davey’s heartbeat quickens. He doesn’t know how much longer he can go without combusting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah's back in a minute with a glass of water for Jack and frozen peas for Davey. She winks at Davey again before skipping back upstairs. Davey grits his teeth; he’d deal with her later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By this time, Les is back with paper and pens, and Jack launches into his lesson.</span>
  
</p><p><span>“You seem like a smart kid, Les. How old are you?”</span> <br/><span>“Ten!” Les beams. “Almost.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Wow, a big kid then. Okay, art is easy, </span>
  <span>a’ight</span>
  <span>? It's just many shapes over and over again. Can you give me examples of shapes from around you?” Jack asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Les immediately rattles off everything he can see in sight. Davey sighs and tunes him out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The plate’s a circle, the sweet tin is a cube... the curtains are on rods,” Les says, not stopping.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha,</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>I can think of a whole other rod, </span>
  </em>
  <span>David thinks to himself as he glances at Jack’s pants.</span>
  
</p><p><span>“What’s that, Davey?” Jack asks.</span> <br/><span>David looks up, startled. </span><em><span>Did I just say that out loud?</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Davey says, but he can already feel himself burning up.</span>
  
</p><p><span>“It sounded like you said-”</span> <br/><span>“I didn’t say anything,” David snaps, cutting Les off. Jack smirks but turns his attention back to Les. “Alright, so I think you and Davey listed many shapes...”</span></p><p>
  <span>David isn’t listening anymore, because he wants to fling himself into the ocean. But he also wants to look at Jack forever and ever. So he does.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of his </span>
  <span>self-loathing and Kelly admiring</span>
  <span>, it takes him a minute to register that Jack’s trying to get his attention.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Davey. Dave.”</span>
  
</p><p><span>David snaps out of it. “Huh? What?”</span> <br/><span>“You were staring and Jack asked you something,” Les deadpans.</span></p><p>
  <span>If his face can get any redder, he’d love to see it. “What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Les is drawing anatomy. </span>
  <span>Whatcha</span>
  <span> think of the lips?” Jack holds the paper up. Davey looks at Jack and back at the paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re nice but they’re not yours.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My lips are hardly the standard, I think,” Jack chuckles, and David </span>
  <span>realizes</span>
  <span> that his ma was right, nothing in his body coordinates, including his mouth and mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David stands abruptly. If he sits with him any </span>
  <span>longer</span>
  <span> he’ll implode as a </span>
  <span>red-faced</span>
  <span> moron.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Davey, your foot is still hurt,” Jack reminds him. “I don’t care,” Davey declares, as he limps away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Davey!” Jack calls out behind him. “I’ll see you at school.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me gently sideways, </span>
  </em>
  <span>David thinks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” Jack winks at him, and David nearly falls down the stairs again.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "you owe me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>could I get some javey fake dating au where Davey needs a date or smth and Jack maybe owed him money or smth so he's like 'okay instead of paying me back,, please be my date pLEASE' and ofc,,,they fall,,,in love,,,,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jack hadn’t gone to bed yet. He sat on his windowsill, letting his pencil skim the paper, sketching whatever he felt like. The moon. A cluster of cacti. That three-legged cat from school. He took a sip of the cocoa Charlie had brought him, all in all, feeling very at peace with himself and the world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His bubble of peace was broken by his phone’s ringtone going off at full volume. He jumped in surprise. Goddamn Charlie must’ve been fiddling with his phone again. A blurry selfie of Jack and Davey told him that it was, in fact, Davey calling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked up at the clock on the wall. Almost 1 in the morning. Davey only ever called that late during exam season when he needed grounding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?”<br/>“Jackie,” Davey’s voice came through. “I need help.”<br/>Jack shot up, ready to sprint to the Jacobs's if Davey gave the word. “What happened? Is everything okay?”<br/>“Yes, yes, please relax,” Davey said.<br/>“What’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey took a breath. “I need a boyfriend.”<br/>Jack laughed humorlessly. “Don’t we all.”<br/>“No, I need one for tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Jack said. “So?”<br/>“So...” Davey said. “You owe me money.”<br/>Jack was silent for a beat. “Dave, I'd love to help you but I just feel like there are other options to consider before hiring a prostitute, y’know?”<br/>“What? No, that’s not what I was suggesting!” Jack grinned, knowing that Davey’s face was blushing beet red at the other end. “I just need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend for Sarah’s art show.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why does Sarah think you have a boyfriend?”<br/>“It’s a long story. Please help me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack sucked his cheeks. “I dunno, Davey. It seems like a big commitment.”<br/>“It’s not and you know it,” Davey groaned. “The show’s tomorrow, you owe me money. Consider this paying me back. Please? I'm desperate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack mulled it over. “Alright, fine. Just for tomorrow, right?”<br/>“Right.”<br/>“Fine. But you owe me for this.”<br/>“No, you’re doing this because <em>you </em>owe <em>me</em>.”<br/>“Oh. Right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey’s chuckling distorted a little. “Okay, thanks, man. I'll see you tomorrow. Wear something nice, I'll come to pick you up.”<br/>“You got it, babe.”<br/>“You don’t have to do that now.”<br/>“Just getting into character. Night, Davey.”<br/>“Night, Jackie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cut the call and threw the phone on his bed. He had to pretend to date his best friend for a day. How hard could that be? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s go over it again.” Jack groaned from the passenger seat. This was a lot more detail-oriented than he thought it would be. “Dave, we’ve been over this thrice-”<br/>“I just wanna make sure we’re on the same page!” Davey said as he gripped the steering wheel. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack looked at him pointedly. “On December 12th I told you I liked you. On December 14th we went on our first date to Jacobi’s. On June 12th I got you a stuffed toad because that’s an inside joke of ours. On June 13th we made sweet, sweet love-”<br/>David nearly lost control of his steering. “Jack!” he tried punching him but missed. “That’s not part of it!”<br/>“I’m just playing, Davey,” Jack laughed. “Relax a little. It'll be fine.”<br/>“I just don’t want her to think I'm a fraud,” Davey muttered, keeping his eyes on the road.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack looked at him curiously. They had been in the car for a little over an hour and a half (the gallery was in Pennsylvania, which Davey conveniently forgot to mention) and this was the first time Davey seemed to have been okay talking about it. Jack immediately pounced on the opening. “Okay, spill.”<br/>Davey refused to look at him. “Spill what?”<br/>“Why does Sarah think you’re dating someone?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chewed his lip. “We were talking and she just assumed I was. And at the time I didn’t have the energy to correct her so she thought that for a while... and then it became too late to say anything, y’know? And now here we are. This is literally my worst nightmare.”<br/>“Ouch, Dave,” Jack chuckled.<br/>“No, not you. I don’t mind that bit. I just don’t like lying to her, y’know?” Davey said as he pulled into the art gallery’s parking. “Okay, we’re here. Please behave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack stored the bit where Davey had basically said he didn’t mind dating Jack to use at a later date. He pretended to mull the request over before saying, “Nah, I don’t think Boyfriend Jack would do that. I'm telling her about your piss kink.”<br/>“Jack!”<br/>“I’m joking. Maybe.” Jack hurriedly unbuckled himself as Davey started whining. After he got out and locked the car, they both stood outside the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey smoothened down his shirt and fixed his tie. Jack noticed and patted down his denim jacket in imitation. “All set. Open the door, lover.”<br/>He hesitantly placed his hand on the handle. “I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack studied his best friend’s face for a minute. He reached out and grabbed Davey’s free hand. “Hey. It's gonna be fine. It's just a couple of hours, right? We can go get froyo after this. My treat.”<br/>Davey forced a smile. “You don’t have any money.”<br/>“Actually, Medda spotted me this time so I do,” Jack beamed. David nodded, took a breath, and pushed the door open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The gallery was pretty small, and a lot of the people milling around were Sarah’s friends. She had gone to a fancy art school for junior year and the gallery they were at was showcasing her project for the year.   “Where is she?” Davey asked as Jack inspected the paintings around the room. Not really his style, but beautifully done nonetheless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“David!” Sarah called from across the room. David grinned, dropping Jack’s hand to catch his sister as she ran towards him. He staggered back, swinging her around. “Bear! I've missed you. Big turnout, huh?”<br/>“Ah, they’re just here because they have to be. Where’s the rest of the family?” she asked.<br/>“Driving down after Dad’s dentist appointment today.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Awesome. So, Jack Kelly,” Sarah turned her attention towards the shorter boy. “It’s nice to meet you.”<br/>“You know me, Sarah. We’ve had sleepovers together.”<br/>“This is the first time you're being introduced as Dave’s boyfriend!” she insisted. “It’s different, trust me.”<br/>Jack laughed. “Sure, it is,” he said, squeezing Davey’s hand as he winked at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sarah cocked her head to the side. “Aw, you’re the gross kind. Alright, come take a look around. It's some of my best stuff.” They started walking around, Jack still clinging to Davey while trying to analyse the art around him. “Can I just say, I knew this would happen at some point,” Sarah said as she led them to a corner. Davey snorted. “No way.”<br/>“Way! When you refused to tell me who it is you’re dating I knew it had to be someone you were embarrassed by,” she winked at Jack who gasped and placed a hand over his heart.<br/>“I am simply wounded, Sarah Jacobs.”</p>
  <p>"Simp is right,” she said, as she pointed at a still life of a shattered vase. “Now, I call this one <em>Pain</em>...” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This was nice, Bear. I'm glad we shipped you off a whole state away,” Davey joked as he pulled his sister in for a hug.<br/>She laughed and patted his back. “Mhm, made me miss you guys, honestly. Good thing I'm coming back, huh?”</p>
  <p>“What’s that now?” Jack asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m coming back home,” Sarah repeated. “Summer, remember? I'll be driving down with Bill and Darcy in a few days. You have me for two whole months before I'm back in sunny Pennsylvania.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey forced a grin. “Oh. Right.”<br/>“I thought you’d be more excited, Daves,” Sarah frowned.<br/>“I’m ecstatic, Bear. Just...”</p>
  <p>“He doesn’t trust Bill and Darcy,” Jack cut in, glancing at Davey. “Yeah. He's being all brotherly and protective, right Dave?”<br/>“Uh, yeah.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sarah eyed him suspiciously. “Bill and Darcy are as gay as it gets, it’s fine. Anyway, drive safe. And you,” she said, pointing at Jack. “I expect you to play a big part in our summer fun, okay? He's invited to our Fourth of July party, right?”<br/>Davey glanced at Jack. “I guess he is now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweet! I'll see you at home soon, Daves. Love you!” And with that, she bounded back into the crowd. Davey didn’t move. Jack gently pried the keys from his fingers and pushed him outside. “I’ll drive, alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey didn’t say anything for the ten minutes it took Jack to pull into the nearest frozen yogurt place his GPS showed them. He didn’t say anything after getting his froyo either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack poked at his pink swirl and said, “Dave? Say something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey just shook his head and stared at the vanilla yogurt in front of him. “One day. It was just supposed to be one day.”<br/>“You could just say we broke up,” Jack said as he stuck the spoon in his mouth.<br/>“I still want you around, though,” Davey said. “If I tell Sarah we broke up she’ll shoot you on sight.”<br/>Jack’s heart swelled slightly when he heard that. “Even if we broke up on good terms?”<br/>“Yeah. You know her, she doesn’t trust anybody like that.”<br/>“Hey, I'm still friends with my exes,” Jack complained. “It’s literally all I’m known for.”<br/>“Have I mentioned that Sarah hates that about you?” Davey said, smiling as he moved his froyo around. “We don’t have a choice. We need to keep this up till she goes back. God, I'm so sorry, Jack. I should’ve just told her-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, it’s fine,” Jack said, sensing a meltdown coming. “What's a couple of months, huh? We’ll just take it one day at a time. It'll be fine.”<br/>“Ugh, now I have to tell my parents and Les too,” Davey groaned and hit his head on the table. “Why am I such a moron?”</p>
  <p>Jack sympathetically patted his back. “I wish I knew, Dave. Now eat your goddamn yogurt.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my requests are backlogged a lil bit but I'll be opening them up again soooon, check out my tumblr for it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. santa fe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can you do one of javid having a life out in Santa Fe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i loved writing this sm aaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>They say folks is dying to get here</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack walks Davey home. They look around the dark street and hastily kiss goodbye. He watches Davey climb up his fire escape and wave him away before disappearing inside. He smiles and turns on his heel. As he leaves the row of tenement houses, he sees the vagrants and drifters dozing on the sidewalk, in tattered clothes and worn-out shoes, on cloth bags with close to nothing in them. He wonders where they came from, and if it was worth leaving everything they knew behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Me, I'm dying to get away</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he kicks the gravel out of his way, he cranes his neck to the sky and catches a shooting star. He stops, and immediately squeezes his eyes shut. <em>I want a new life.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>To a little town out west that’s spanking new</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, he’s thinking about Santa Fe.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>And though I ain’t ever been there, I can see it clear as day</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opens his eyes and continues on his way. Once he reaches the lodging house, he makes a beeline to his penthouse. His rolls of paper and pencils lay scattered, and his makeshift pillow is tossed to the side. Leaning against the railing, he pulls his battered brochure out of his pocket.<em> Sunny Santa Fe</em>. The grinning cowboy on the cover tips his hat at him through the mud stains and creased pages. He holds it close and watches the barely-alive roads.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>If you want, I'll betcha you could see it too</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he takes in the city, he can’t help but imagine his life out west. He goes through his usual escape plan, and what he’ll do once he gets there... but something is different now. In all his fantasizing, Davey is right there beside him. No matter what he dreams about, Davey is there. And Jack knows he’s so far gone on this boy, but asking him to come with him, to leave his parents and Sarah and Les, would be so selfish on his part-  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is interrupted from his thoughts by a shaking body climbing up the fire escape. He whips his head to the side and sees Davey pulling himself up on the ladder. In a second, Jack is next to him, helping him up and setting him down. It doesn’t take him more than a second to notice that Davey’s crying through a black eye and a bruised cheek, with blood running down his nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey explains, between heaving breaths, that his parents found out about him. His dad lost his mind and unveiled a side of him that he’d never seen before. He managed to fling himself onto the fire escape and take off sprinting straight to the lodging house. Jack listens, pure rage coursing through his blood, making the veins in his forehead pop. How dare he. How dare his father lay a finger on him.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Close your eyes</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack almost gets up to run back to the Jacobs household and show Mayer Jacobs what he’s made of but Davey dissolves into hyperventilated crying, and he immediately abandons that thought to sink down to Davey on the floor and wrap his arms around him, telling him to close his eyes and let it all out. Davey’s tears wet Jack’s shirt but he doesn’t care. He strokes his hair and whispers that <em>it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay</em>.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Come with me</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack is about to suggest they get him cleaned up when Davey pulls away and grasps his shoulders. His breathing is steadier – still raggedy, but steadier. <em>Run away with me,</em> he says, and Jack is floored. A couple of years ago, even in the heat of the strike, he’d never seen those blue eyes look more determined than they do now. Before he even registers it, Davey’s slipping off to the bathroom and Jack’s packing a bag with anything he can find around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Where it’s clean and green and pretty</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabs the bag and slides down, pausing once to take a last look at the sleeping newsies through the window. His eyes drift to Race and Crutchie asleep in their bunks and he smiles. They’re in good hands. Davey silently emerges from the bathroom, the bleeding from his nose stopped with a rag and takes Jack’s hand. Jack kisses him gently, and places a note near Crutchie’s bed - <em>I'm sorry, I love you, I'll visit soon.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stop by Davey’s where Sarah has been on the roof and keeping an eye out, just in case. She sees them coming and runs down crying. Davey starts crying and explaining. Sarah is more than accepting of the plan. <em>He'll kill you, you need to leave for your own good</em>. They cry some more, and Davey tells her to tell Les and Mama for him. She nods, makes Jack promise to keep him safe, and retreats back into the apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With wet eyes and adrenaline coursing through their veins, they take off.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>And they went and made a city out of clay</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes them thirty minutes, but they manage to sneak onto a cargo carriage, hiding in a pile of hay. The train chuffs to life, and soon they’re headed west, the open doors casting the moon’s glow across their faces. They crawl out soon after it starts and lie against the floorboards. Jack tells him about the buildings and the people and everything else he knows about Santa Fe. Davey has already heard it all because this isn’t the first time Jack has incessantly babbled about it in the dark, but Davey doesn’t care.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Why, the minute that you get there folks’ll walk right up and say<br/>Welcome home son, welcome home to Santa Fe</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The train slows down, and they catch a glimpse of the station name. Santa Fe. Here they are. They jump out and join the scattered stream of people pouring onto the platform. The moon shines bright, and Jack swears it’s bigger.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Plantin' crops</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes them a couple of days of roughing it before they find a farm with an old man who needs extra farmhands. Soon their days are filled with sowing seeds across the land, wrangling cows and sheep, and churning butter. Davey is exhausted most of the time, but he’s healing and soon the colour returns to his cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Splittin' rails</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On Friday afternoons, they ride their horses to the split-rail fence that marks the borders near the river. They let them graze there as they set up a makeshift picnic with bread and apples and freshly made bacon. The horses take some getting used to, but they warm up to them soon enough. Jack's horse is named Rosita; Davey’s is Pepe.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Swappin' tales around the fire</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Saturday nights are bonfire nights. Jack, Davey, and the other farmhand Felix gather bits of wood and weeds and set them aflame. Though the flame is low and ugly, they still huddle around it as Jack recounts stories about his time on the streets and Felix tells them of old Mexican legends. They laugh, share some lemonade, and watch the stars.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>'Cept for Sunday when you lie around all day.</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Old man Gabe lets them off on Sundays after their morning chores, leaving them free to roam the city. Jack and Davey take their day off very seriously. They go into town and pick up books for Davey from the library and cheap paper for Jack. Once they’re back at the farm, they head to the oak trees that line the property and settle in the shade. Davey reads out loud as Jack sketches whatever he feels like. He breathes in the air, free from the heaviness of the city, and smiles. He’s living the life he’s always wanted, with the person he loves most.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Soon your friends are more like family</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sometimes finds himself sketching familiar faces – a cheeky smile with a cigar hanging loosely from the lips, bright eyes that seem to hold a whole world of curiosity and charm in them, weathered fingers clutching onto the handgrip of a crutch – and feels nostalgic. He can’t help but miss them, even though he knows they knew this was coming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>And they's beggin' you to stay</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A year passes before Gabe lets them go back to New York for a couple of days. They board a train, legally this time, and soon find themselves back on the stinking streets they were so familiar with. Their first stop is the lodging house. Race is eighteen now, and gearing up to leave the newsies and work at a garage. He's angry at first when Jack and Davey show up on the doorstep, but it quickly fades as he pulls them both in a hug and whispers about how much he missed them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They're introduced to the new littles, and they’re starstruck because oh my god, it’s Jack Kelly and Davey, they fought Pulitzer. Jack and Davey laugh and reunite with the older newsies, now all older than sixteen. They're told Crutchie’s taking over for the next year before Kloppman starts grooming him to run the house itself. Jack's chest swells with pride, and bursts into tears when Crutchie comes back from selling and launches himself at him. <em>I hate you for leaving</em>, he whispers,<em> but I also don’t</em>. Jack just squeezes him tighter. They spend that night at the lodging house, for old time’s sake. Soon all the guilt that Jack has been harbouring slowly melts into fond respect.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katherine stops by the house. She hugs Davey and slips an envelope into his palm. <em>A gift from my father, just don’t mention it to him</em>. They spend the morning at Jacobi’s, telling her about everything they’d been through. Spot is unimpressed that they ran, but still says it’s nice to see them again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They visit Davey’s old tenement. Sarah recognizes them walking down the street and bolts down the stairs. Davey picks her up and swings her around, and the tears start flowing again. She makes them wait at a little deli and brings Les to them. He's thirteen now, and though he was upset Davey had left without telling him, he understands. He hangs onto Davey the entire day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Esther is overjoyed to see her son again and is glad he’s found some stability. She makes them stay for lunch and agrees it’s for the best he didn’t come back. She sends them back with enough food to feed an army. Before Jack leaves she pulls him to the side and gives him a hug. <em>Thank you for making him happy</em>, she says, and then Jack is crying again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Davey doesn’t stick around to see Mayer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Ain't that neat?</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Race, Crutchie, Sarah, and Les come to drop them off at the station. Promises to visit once everyone is able to afford it are swapped, and they step onto the train. As it leaves the station, they wave their old life away. They were leaving their family again, but this time is different. This time, they have a life to go to. They're not just running away. Davey leans against the window and sighs contentedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Livin' sweet</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They keep their promise. Gabe passes away after a year and leaves the property to his farmhands for lack of any family. Felix leaves to travel the country but says he’ll come to visit every now and then. Jack and Davey take over the farm, but their traditions continue. They continue their New York visits and watch their friends live the lives that they were destined for a couple of years ago. Race is good with his hands and has a job at an experimental garage alongside Spot. Katherine is the chief reporter for The Sun. Crutchie now runs the newsies lodging house and is every bit as kind and playful as Kloppman was. Sarah is a dressmaker with some of her school friends. Les is still in school and sells newspapers on the weekends. The rest of the newsies are dispersed into various factories. Jack feels content as he thinks of the life he has with Davey. He'd take that over life in the city any day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>In Santa Fe.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack insists the moon is bigger here. Davey rolls his eyes and rests his head on Jack’s shoulder as they watch the lights in the distance. Maybe the moon’s bigger in Santa Fe, maybe it’s not. All Davey knows is that he finally has a life worth living, and he doesn’t care about much else.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have One More Request and once i finish that I'll open my requests up again :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my requests are open, shoot me smth on tumblr: newsies-of-new-yawk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>